Episode 46
の |romaji = Hangyaku no Haō Kokuryū|englishtitle =Dragon's Vengeance |type = Anime|airs = March 8, 2015 (Japanese) January 17, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 45|next = Episode 47|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" ( の Hangyaku no Haō Kokuryū), known as "Dragon's Vengeance" in the Dub version, is the forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In the midst of the Maiami Championship, many unknown invaders suddenly appeared out of nowhere, throwing the entire tournament into chaos. During the fierce Duels, a changed Yūya Summons his new dragon. Yūya's new dragon attacks the Obelisk Force mercilessly. Then, as if he was possessed by something, Yūya continues on his rampage despite having defeated the enemies. Rushing to the scene, Gongenzaka and Mieru attempt to stop Yūya no matter what. On the other hand, Yuzu starts telling Serena the tragedy that the Fusion Dimension has inflicted upon the Xyz Dimension. Summary activates the effects of his two monsters.]] Now with only 800 LP and both "Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding" and "Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan" on his field, Michio activates the effects of his two monsters since monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field. Declaring "Full House of Full Stomachs", he has his "Royal Cookmates" force-feed Olga's "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" and Halil's "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp", causing them to swell up. Nico Smiley narrates the twist, explaining that Michio had been pushed into a corner, but is now making a comeback; can Halil and Olga's monsters handle the rush of exquisite cuisine? wanting to see more of Dennis.]] Unfortunately for him, the crowd are still displeased by the lack of the other areas, though Michio's fans see nothing wrong with letting him be in the spotlight. Yōko states that they can't allow that; as this is a Battle Royal, Michio is not the only one who is fighting. Shūzō, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi are initially pleased, until Yōko begins gushing over Dennis, shocking the local crowd. The kids, wanting to know what is happening with Yūya and Yuzu, decide to go and see for themselves, running off with Shūzō in pursuit. Yōko, meanwhile, muses on Halil's ethnic appeal. preventing Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shūzō from leaving.]] Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi run through the halls, followed by Shūzō, until a staff member stops them, explaining that non-combatants are forbidden from entering the Battle Royal. The kids are shocked that they won’t even be allowed to return home, and Himika Akaba apologizes, standing down the hall with Reira. It’s the first time that the ARC System has been used outside a stadium, and they don't want any accidents to happen. Shūzō muses that they are keeping people out to avoid accidents, and Himika thanks him for understanding. Then she notices Tatsuya, who she observes is in the finals of the Youth Class. She comments that the match to decide Tatsuya's opponent is about to begin, and the winner will of course be Reira. Reira's hand tightens on his teddy bear. Himika states that the Top matches for the Youth and the Senior class are both on schedule, though it's a shame that they can't be shown here. She reassures them that soon all of the feeds will return and the tournament will continue uninterrupted, and everything will go according to plan. The cryptic statement is noticed by Shūzō, who repeats it to himself. member activates the effect of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" and inflicts 600 damage to Yūya.]] At the Antique Ruins area, the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force member declares his turn and draws. He activates the effect of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" to inflict 600 damage to Yūya since he controls a monster, knocking Yūya onto his back and reducing his LP to 200. Mieru yells, "Darling!" and tries to help him, but Gongenzaka holds her back. She protests that at this rate, Yūya will lose, but Gongenzaka is wondering if it's really Yūya. emitting a dark aura.]] Yūya meanwhile gets to his feet and roars in anger, emitting a dark aura. Nakajima and Reiji are watching from the Leo Corporation observation room, Nakajima wondering what is going on. The terrified Obelisk Force wonder what is up with Yūya, and yell at each other to hurry up and eliminate him. Yūya's eyes widen at the statement, and he declares his turn. He draws while shrouded in darkness, and the shadows burst apart to reveal that he’s drawn "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His eyes flick from the card to his Pendulum Zones, and he chants, "Swing once again, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servant!" "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" appears from the Summoning portal and roars. activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician".]] Gongenzaka gasps that Yūya has two Dragons on his field. Yūya declares, "Antithesis Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!” He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", who collects energy on the points of the design on its shield; once per turn, it can give an Xyz Monster a Level that is equal to its Rank. The energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with a Level of 4. Nakajima and Gongenzaka are shocked at the concept of giving a Level to an Xyz Monster. Next, Yūya chants, "Synthesis Magician, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers!" activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician".]] He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician"; once per turn he can target one monster to make it the same Level as another monster. "Synthesis Magician" fires an arrow at the space between "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion", covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making "Dark Rebellion” Level 7. Gongenzaka and Reiji observe that now Yūya has two Level 7 monsters, and Yūya overlays the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion". Xyz Summons "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon".]] He chants, "Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" With a snarl, the new Dragon appears with 3000 ATK, causing powerful shockwaves to rock the area. The Obelisk Force gasp that these shockwaves can’t be from the Standard Dimension. Mieru tries to leap for Yūya, but only succeeds in being blown back into Gongenzaka by the shockwaves and knocking them both down. notices Ken and Makoto.]] In the Iceberg Area, Yūgo emerges in surprise from a flash of light on his D-Wheel. He looks around in surprise, wondering if this is the Ice Age, and then he pulls out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, musing that whenever it shines, he gets warped to a random place. Looking around the icy landscape, he wonders if he's traveled to a future where humanity has fallen to an icy wasteland. Then he notices Ken and Makoto, and he waves, yelling at them. They mistake him for Yūya, irritating Yūgo at his name being mistaken immediately, and he tells them that his name is Yūgo. "'s Overlay Units.]] Back at the Antique Ruins, Yūya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" treated as Level 7, it can destroy all of his opponent's Level 7 or lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK. "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" lets out a roar that destroys the three "Antique Gear Hound Dog"'s as they try to retreat, and the Obelisk Force all take 1000 damage, lowering the red-jeweled member to 1500 LP and his fellows to 3000. Yūya then explains that furthermore, by using an Overlay Unit, "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" can attack equal to the number of times that monsters were destroyed this turn. defeats the Obelisk Force.]] Gongenzaka, shielding Mieru, is shocked at the effect, and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its maw as Yūya explains that since three monsters were destroyed, he can attack all three of the Obelisk Force. The struts that make up the wings of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" open up, generating energy beams to spread its wings, and Yūya tells it to get the Obelisk Force. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacking with "Wrath of Rebellion, Strike Disobey". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" rips its tusks from the ground to strike the Obelisk Force, knocking them down and reducing their LP to zero. In the Leo Corporation observation room, the view of the Duel is interrupted by a high-level Synchro Summoning reading from the Iceberg Area. Even Reiji is caught off guard by the announcement. defeats Ken and Makoto.]] The person responsible for the reading, Yūgo, sits astride his D-Wheel, asking the defeated Ken and Makoto where he is. But the unconscious Ryozanpaku School students don't respond, and Yūgo protests that they were the ones who attacked him. He takes off his helmet again, and he calls out for someone else. Yūya turns away from the defeated Obelisk Force and walks towards a temple, darkness still emanating from his body. Gongenzaka lets go of Mieru and he wonders what is happening inside it. An explosion of particles echoes out from inside the temple, knocking Shun to the edge of the stairs. protects Yūya from a pillar.]] Gongenzaka is shocked to see Shun, and he wonders if Yūya is going to Duel him. Then he notices a weakened pillar crumbling beside where Yūya is walking towards, and he yells his friend's name as he runs forwards and dives on him. Mieru covers her eyes in horror, and peeks out to see that Gongenzaka has pinned Yūya down to the ground while at the same time taken the weight of the pillar on his back. Yūya begins screaming and struggling, and Gongenzaka yells at Mieru to hurry and go and get someone. Mieru agrees and runs off in terror as Yūya continues to scream. Michio declares the finish and he continues the effects of his monsters; by returning "Knight Napolitan" and "Princess Pudding" to his hand, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls for each card returned. defeats Halil and Olga.]] Both "Fire Jinn" and "Iceberg Narwhal" explode, and then Michio activates his Trap Card, "Metabolic Storm", which when he destroys monsters through the effects of his "Royal Cookmate"s, inflicts the ATK of the destroyed monsters as damage. The storm blasts the increasingly worried Halil and Olga over, and Michio bows politely, hoping that they come dine with him again as their LP falls to zero. Teppei congratulates Michio on the win, and he greedily tells Halil and Olga to hand over their Pendulum Cards. Neither Halil or Olga are impressed given that Teppei didn't even Duel, but they hand the cards over regardless. Teppei states that he’s looking forward to working with Michio , calling him "partner", but turns to see Michio talking to Mieru, having just been informed of Yūya's current state. 's fans are infuriated.]] Mieru notices Teppei and snaps at him to come if he's Michio's partner. Teppei's confused reaction is cut off by the stream being stopped in the LDS Center Court, infuriating the crowd, especially Michio's fans after his win. Poor Nico Smiley can only offer a cobbled together explanation that a non-participant or a fan seems to have snuck into the Battle Royal. Yōko, however, remembers Mieru from when she visited their house, and that she had mentioned Yūya. The Leo Corporation is unable to find Yūgo, but Reiji knows that the Duelist, who must have been from the Synchro Dimension, is likely the "Pawn of Fusion" that Shun spoke of. He orders his staff to find the Duelist, and the he asks Nakajima to update him regarding Yūya. being restrained by Gongenzaka, Mieru, Michio, and Teppei.]] Nakajima explains that Yūya has been moved to the Jungle Area by the people who found him. Birds flee from the Jungle Area as Yūya screams, thrashing his head while Gongenzaka, Michio, and Teppei pin his limbs to the ground, while the darkness that surrounded him has retreated. Michio asks how Yūya got like this, and Gongenzaka replies that he doesn't know; it's like Yūya is possessed. Teppei nervously tells Gongenzaka no to describe it like that, but Yūya leans over and bites Teppei's hand (fortunately through his glove), causing Teppei to let go with a scream, receiving an uppercut from Yūya as the coup de grace before he grabs Yūya's wrist again. Teppei asks why he has to go through this, since he's not Michio's friend. Michio agrees, as he had only stayed with Teppei because he’d thought that he would be able to improve his skills by Dueling many opponents. Now, he asks Teppei to help him help Yūya. trying to overwhelm Yūya and Yūto's souls.]] Teppei asks how they would even do that, and Mieru holds her crystal apple out over Yūya's head, explaining that first they need to determine what is possessing Yūya. Teppei asks if she can do that, and Mieru explains that she’s the number one student at her school. She looks inside Yūya's soul, seeing two souls inside him, and something else deeper that is trying to overwhelm the other two. The others are surprised, and they ask what it is. Mieru gasps that she doesn’t know, but it is a very terrifying existence. Teppei asks them not to scare him; and then Yūya bolts upright with a scream, before gasping and falling unconscious. Nakajima receives an update regarding Serena, whom the Fūma Ninja have captured and brought to the Iceberg Area. Reiji mutters Serena's name. telling Hikage to let her go.]] Hikage, Tsukikage and Yuzu walk through the Iceberg Area, with Serena slung over Hikage's back and nosily telling him to let her go, protesting that she didn't need his help. Sweat dropping, Hikage eventually complies and releases her. Serena asks who the ninja are, since it doesn't seem like they're working with the Obelisk Force. Ignoring her, Hikage tells Tsukikage that he'll leave the situation here to them as there may be more nearby, and Hikage will go back to check the other situation in the Volcano Area. Tsukikage replies in the affirmative, and Hikage speeds away. Yuzu asks Tsukikage who the Obelisk Force were, and Tsukikage explains that from what he's been told, they are from Academia in the Fusion Dimension. Shocked that Serena is being pursued by the Fusion Dimension, Yuzu decides that she must be Ruri after all, and she asks if she escaped on her own. introducing herself.]] Serena cuts her off by introducing herself, admitting that it’s true that the Obelisk Force are out to capture her, but she won't let it happen; even without Tsukikage's help, she would have fended them off by herself. Tsukikage scoffs and turns away. Yuzu asks why they are after her, and Serena replies that it's obvious; they are obeying the orders of the Professor. She explains that in Academia, the orders of the Professor are absolute and they are not allowed to disobey them. But Serena did, in order to prove her own power. If she eliminates the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in the Standard Dimension, the Professor will regret not sending her to the front lines. listening Serena and Yuzu's conversation.]] Yuzu asks if that's why Serena Dueled Dennis, and Serena admits that she had the wrong idea about them. Eavesdropping from behind an ice wave on top of a nearby building, Dennis laughs to himself that he told her so. Yuzu realizes that Serena is from Academia, and that by the front lines she means the Xyz Dimension and Serena confirms it. She laments that all of her comrades went to the Xyz Dimension and were able to display their skills honorably, but Serena alone was to stay behind as per the Professor's orders. Yuzu asks if Serena even knows what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension. Serena doesn't reply, so Yuzu explains that Heartland, Ruri's homeland, was a peaceful place until the day that Academia invaded, and she remembers Shun's explanation of the day. She explains that she heard that the members of Academia laughed as if they were taking part in a hunting game. Meanwhile, Shun faces off against Sora in the temple, his previous attack having failed. Sora sneers at him while Shun grits his teeth. and two of the Youth Team facing off against three of the Obelisk Force.]] In the Volcano Area, Hikage stops on a rock to see Yū and two of the Senior Team facing off against three of the Obelisk Force, who all control "Antique Gear Hound Dog", while Yū controls "Hieron the Magical Hierophant", and his fellows control "Naturu Gaodrake" and "Ultimate Perfect Form - Great Moth". Hikage wonders where the other three of the six Academia soldiers are. By the time Yuzu has finished her tale, the Hikage is setting and Dennis is still in hiding. Serena scoffs, calling it ridiculous that proud warriors of Academia would laugh as if it were a game. explains Academia's goal.]] Yuzu asks if they are lying, and Serena explains that Academia has a noble objective; to make the four worlds become one. The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose, and eventually they will assimilate the Synchro Dimension and the Standard Dimension. All of the Duelists of Academia were trained for that purpose, and prideful warriors like that would never do such things. Yuzu angrily asks what pride there is in bringing people grief, and Serena asks what they have to grieve over. The Xyz Duelists should have their own pride as well; even if they lost, if they fought with their all, they should be able to accept the consequences… explaining to Serena that Shun and Yūto are trying to rescue Ruri from Academia.]] Yuzu angrily grabs Serena by the shoulders, asking if she is telling them to accept it when their friends and families are hurt as well. Serena is confused, asking if the friends and families of the Xyz Duelists aren't Duelists themselves. Yuzu closes her eyes, explaining that Shun and Yūto are trying to rescue Ruri, Shun's little sister, from Academia. Serena is surprised at this, and Yuzu states that Shun is the Xyz Remnant that Serena is after, so if Serena doesn't believe Yuzu, she should go and confirm it with Shun. is overjoyed that Yūya is back to normal.]] In the Jungle Area, Michio spoons some soup into Yūya's mouth. Yūya slowly wakes up to see Gongenzaka, Michio, and Teppei staring down at him. Michio and Gongenzaka call his name, while Teppei complains that he's had enough of occult things for one night. Yūya murmurs their names, and then Mieru leans over him, calling him "Darling". Yūya is surprised to see Mieru, and Mieru cheers that Yūya is back to normal before tightly hugging him around the neck. , Mieru and Michio are shocked to learn from Yūya that defeated Duelists are sealed into cards.]] Later, Teppei claims that the reason that Yūya got back to normal was because of his help; the soup that he just drank was made from fish that Teppei caught from the sea. He claims that while he doesn't need thanks, if Yūya insists, he can give him all of his Pendulum Cards - and then he snaps, having only just realized that everyone is ignoring him as they listen to Yūya around a campfire. Yūya admits that the last thing that he remembers is the guys from Academia showing up, turning the Knight of Duels into cards. Gongenzaka and Michio are shocked by the revelation that defeated Duelists are sealed into cards, and Yūya asks if he defeated the Obelisk Force. Gongenzaka explains that he did, by Xyz Summoning a dragon that he'd never seen before. The mention surprises Yūya. Mieru, meanwhile, is examining Yūya through her crystal apple again, lamenting that she just can't see it; Yūya seems to be the normal Yūya. explains to Yūya that she previously saw another soul in him.]] She explains to him that she previously saw another soul in him, and something else, a dark shadowy thing. Michio finds it hard to believe, and he asks if Mieru mistook what she saw. Mieru protests that she didn't, but then admits that she can't say for sure. The mention of another soul sparks something in Yūya, and he pulls out the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card, wondering if Yūto's soul is inside him. He realizes that the visions that he saw were the people of the Xyz Dimension, and that it was Yūto's anger that drove Yūya into his rage. And yet despite that, Yūto entrusted the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card to Yūya telling him to bring smiles with his Dueling, but why? wearing Serena's clothes.]] Back at the Iceberg Area, Serena nods, stating that she'll meet with Shun and confirm if what Yuzu said is true. Yuzu nods, and then she excitedly suggests that they switch clothes. Serena is confused, and Yuzu points out that it would be a hassle if Academia found Serena before she could find Shun. Serena realizes that Yuzu means to act as her double in order to draw the Obelisk Force away and Yuzu confirms it. Serena prepares to strip off her jacket, and Yuzu protests vehemently. Serena asks what she means, and Yuzu shoots a glare at Tsukikage's back, before telling Serena not to give her that, leading the confused girl behind a rock to change. She tells Tsukikage not to look, and Tsukikage stiffly agrees; as does the eavesdropping Dennis, who turns away and closes his eyes. Soon the two girls have switched clothes, retaining their hairstyles and ribbons, their bracelets and their Duel Disks. Yuzu explains that Shun wasn't in the Jungle Area or the Volcano Area, so that only leaves the Ancient Ruins Area, Serena finishes. Nodding at one another, the two girls run off in different directions. Dennis watches them go, and a light shines out in front of him. He turns to the light and smiles, commenting that it's just him? He tells Yūri that he's finally arrived. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya has 800 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position, "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Antithesis Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Red has 2500 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Green has 4000 LP remaining, 6 cards in his hand, and controls "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Yellow has 4000 LP remaining, 5 cards in his hand, and controls "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) in Attack Position and no Set cards. '''Turn 7: Yellow' As his opponent controls a monster, Yellow activates the effect of "Antique Gear Hound Dog", inflicting 600 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 800 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", allowing him to treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to its Rank. He targets "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" ("Dark Rebellion": Rank Star 4 → CG Star 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster he controls to the same as another monster on the field. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Odd-Eyes" (CG Star 4 → 7). Yūya overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" (Rank Star 7/3000/2500/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Since "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" was Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster treated as a Level 7 monster as an Overlay Unit, Yūya activates its effect, letting him destroy all Level 7 or lower monsters his opponent controls, and then inflict damage to his opponent equal to the total ATK of those destroyed monsters. The three "Hound Dogs" are destroyed (Red: 2500 → 1500 LP, Green: 4000 → 3000 LP, Yellow: 4000 → 3000 LP). He then activates the other effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to let it attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" attacks all three Obelisk Force members directly (Red: 1500 → 0 LP, Green: 3000 → 0 LP, Yellow: 3000 → 0 LP). Olga and Halil vs. Michio Mokota ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' An unknown amount of time is skipped. Olga has 2400 LP remaining, 1 card in her hand, and controls "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" (CG Star 7/2700/???) in Attack Position. Halil has 1800 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" (CG Star 7/2400/???) in Attack Position. Michio has 800 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan" (CG Star 8/300/1100) and "Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding" (CG Star 6/300/100) in Attack Position. '''Michio's turn' As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned monsters, Michio activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Napolitan", returning them to his hand to destroy the Summoned monsters. "Iceberg Narwhal" and "Fire Jinn" are destroyed. Michio then activates his face-down "Metabolic Storm", as monsters were destroyed by the effect of a "Royal Cookmate" monster this turn, he can inflict damage to their controllers equal to the total ATK of their monsters that were destroyed (Olga: 2400 → 0 LP, Halil: 1800 → 0 LP). Obelisk Force vs. Youth Division Lancers At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Each member of Obelisk Force controls an "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) while the Youth Division Lancers control "Ultimate Perfect Form - Great Moth" (CG Star 8/3500/3000), "Hieron the Magical Hierophant" (Rank Star 7/2800/2600/2 ORU) and "Naturu Gaodrake" (CG Star 9, 9/3000/1800). ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Halil and Olga Michio Mokota Yūya Sakaki Obelisk Force Sora Shiun'in Shun Kurosaki Yūgo Youth Division Lancers Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1